


The Skater/Punk Au No One Wanted

by fadedlullabyes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a punk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk AU, Steve is a skater, skate boarding, skater au, small injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first nice day that's happened in a while so Steve wants to take advantage of the nice weather and go skating. Clint goes with him. Just an excuse for fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skater/Punk Au No One Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/gifts).



It’d been hard being cooped up in the apartment for most of the winter. Steve had been thankful that he worked from home with his comic book and had the best machine money could buy. Clint had been his mother hen self over the winter season and hadn’t really let Steve out since he was prone to bronchitis and pneumonia. Steve couldn’t really blame his boyfriend since it was scary at times with how his chest rattled and he didn’t know if he could breathe or not. There were times that Clint kept his hearing aids in just to reassure himself that Steve was still alive. He would lay his head on Steve’s chest and listen all night to the unsteady beat of Steve’s heart. Steve never protested and just combed his fingers through Clint’s hair. Sometimes Steve would sing a lullabye his ma sang to him and Clint would doze off.

 

There had a been a break in the weather but Clint hadn’t been willing to risk Steve’s health. After two weeks of warm spring weather, Clint had finally relented and surprised Steve by taking him to the park. It didn’t take Steve long to dress in his skinny jeans and shirt while Clint had pulled on his own skinny jeans and hearing aids. They left the apartment in a blur, Steve clutching his skateboard tightly as a wide grin spread over his lips. Clint returned it enthusiastically. The warm weather was contagious and they took in the blooming plants as they walked the three blocks to the skate park. Normally Steve would take them on his motorcycle but Steve preferred the fresh smell of spring. Clint curled his larger hand around Steve’s smaller one as they walked. Steve’s hoodie had been stolen from Clint which meant it was heavy enough that he wouldn’t catch cold. It was an band hoodie that Clint had since college and Steve loved to steal it. Eventually Clint had given up trying to keep his hoodie. Steve had stolen it and it was like trying to take gold from dragon to get it back.

 

The skate park was busy but Steve wasn’t going to turn back. Clint grinned as Steve pecked his lips and took off, holding onto his beanie as he threw down his board and went his own way. Clint found his book and flipped to a page that he had earmarked. He read as he kept an eye on Steve every few minutes. Just seeing the smile on Steve’s face was enough to curb his worry for his partner. Clint knew Steve was a pro at skateboarding and he left his boyfriend to it. There were times that Steve would wipe out and scrape himself up pretty bad and Clint would be there in an instant with his My Little Pony band aids. They were always in his back pocket ready for action. Clint had a habit of never leaving without them because he knew that Steve would somehow end up wiping out no matter how good he was.

 

The sound of laughter caught Clint’s attention and he looked to see Steve surrounded by a few kids. He rolled his eyes because Steve was like a magnet when they came to the park. He was famous for helping kids with their tricks and showing them new ones. It was typical and Clint didn’t really mind it since it gave the kids a role model that was decent at least. Steve gave him a jaunty wave when he saw that Clint was watching and Clint blew a kiss in return. They always flirted back and forth while at the park as a game to see who would come undone first and drag the other home. Most of the time Steve, the little shit, would win. Clint didn’t mind it though because Steve was like a lion once he was turned on.

 

Clint watched them for a few more moments before turning back to the book. It was an interesting read at least and wasn’t a disaster like the last book that Tony had recommended to him. He’d learned the hard that he shouldn’t really listen to Tony when it came to books. Twilight had been a fucking disaster and Clint would forever deny that he had even read the first book. Pepper was the voice of reason when it came to books and Clint always took her advice. Even if the book wasn’t up his alley it was at least an interesting read and something that got his mind thinking. Tony had tried to get Clint to read some other recommendations but Clint had bluntly told him to go to hell. After that it was smooth sailing in the book department.

 

A commotion caught Clint’s attention and he raised his head to see that someone had wiped out. When he didn’t see Steve’s familiar head, Clint sighed and laid his book down. He knew that sooner or later Steve would have an accident. It was the universal law when it came to Clint’s partner. The book was thrown down on the bench and Clint walked over with his hands in his pocket. His fingers were already curled around the My Little Pony band aids. He looked down into the pit and Steve was sitting up grinning up at Peter like a loon. It was the first wipe out of the season and apparently Steve was pretty proud of himself.

 

Clint skidded down the cement and knelt down as Peter hovered over them. He was a good kid who looked up to Steve and was inspired by him. He lived with his aunt and uncle but always visited the park on a regular basis as long as he checked in with them and Steve was there. Clint didn’t know how Steve won the hearts of old people but he hoped that it’d come in handy one day.

 

“Hey, Clint.” Steve said with a wide, dazzling smile. It was the one that would always melt Clint’s heart. It was also the same smile that had stolen his heart when he had first met Steve.

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Clint replied with a roll of eyes. “Have a nice trip?”

 

“I’ll see you before next fall,” Steve quipped, sharp as a whip.

 

“Babe, don’t even.” Clint snorted as he rolled Steve’s pants leg up. Sure enough there were a few scuffed parts on Steve’s bony knees. Clint inspected them for any kind of dirt and when he found none, he covered the marks with the band aids. He even went so far as to kiss each spot.

 

“You like my cheesy lines.” Steve winked as he stood up. Clint followed him and dusted his hands off before pulling Steve into kiss that pretty much left them both breathless.

  
“Yeah, I do. Now continue on with your skating. I’ll try not to worry too much,” Clint whispered into Steve’s before taking off. He didn’t really have to worry too much because Steve would let him know when it was too much physical exertion and they would more than likely call a cab to get home. It was perfect and Clint wouldn’t trade it for anything. 


End file.
